resistancefandomcom-20200214-history
Hybrid
Hybrids are the foot soldiers of the Chimeran army, and are the most commonly encountered enemy throughout the ''Resistance'' series. They are several inches taller than the average human soldier, are highly agile, and possess remarkable strength. Overall they are a savage enemy, but are also keen and tenacious. Hybrids quickly learn the methods of their adversaries; they had already displayed expertise in British Army tactics by the time of Resistance: Fall of Man, and later they displayed such expertise in U.S. Army tactics as well. Beyond their adaptive nature, the most obvious attribute of Hybrids is their sheer numbers. Even though the game does not mention the different kinds of Hybrid subspecies, there are several apparent classes of Hybrids. The five mentioned below all appear in Resistance: Fall of Man. However, only two appear in Resistance 2: The standard infantry, and the advanced hybrid. Variants Standard Infantry .]] These Hybrids are the most commonly encountered. They have no head gear and little armor protection, found on their legs and their stomachs. They always wield the Bullseye Rifle. They are commonly led by at least one Steelhead. On lower difficulties, standard infantry Chimera are easy to defeat, but seem to fight more aggressively when led by a Steelhead. They make up the bulk of the Chimeran military, and can be identified by four rectangular cooling towers, two on each side of their spines. In ''Resistance 2, they are skinnier and have less armor on their torso. The Close Quarter Combat for a Hybrid is grabbing a soldier by the neck and slamming their body into the ground. A less common form is a rifle butt to the face, knocking their rifle out of their hand, then while on the ground the Hybrid shoots the soldier in the face. Both ways take under 5 seconds to complete. Sharpshooter/Scout This type of Chimera is a lot less common than standard infantry. Because of that fact, they wear very little to no armor whatsoever, and they also wear a visor device on their heads for the purpose of scouting. They have another role as well: they act as sharpshooters and are commonly seen in positions that give them a good angle to shoot at enemies, such as on top of a building. Since they wear even less armor than normal Hybrid soldiers, they are more often than not easier to take down. They are almost never found alone or operating within small groups of normal Hybrids; they tend to stick to larger squads of Chimeran soldiers. The reason for this is because their strategy is to pick off enemy soldiers while they're busy fighting other Chimeran soldiers. They are usually led by Steelheads, just like the standard infantry Hybrids. They can be identified by four conical cooling towers, two on each side of their spines, and their trademark visors. They are only exclusive to Resistance: Fall of Man. Heavy/Armored Infantry Hybrids These Hybrids are heavily armored, and are very rare. They can be identified by four cylindrical cooling towers, two on each side of their spines. These Hybrids are used mainly for defending locations important to the Chimera. They are only exclusive to Resistance: Fall of Man. Gray Jacks . Advanced Hybrids Strategy Hybrids are the most common enemy seen throughout the Resistance series and are canon fodder to the brunt of any weapon utilized by the player. Hybrid Gallery ''Resistance: Fall of Man'' Image:RESFOM.jpg|Concept art. Image:Hybridrfom.jpg Image:73-Enemy - Hybrid.png|Hybrid Intel. Image:Hybrid-1.jpg|A Hybrid from Resistance: Fall of Man. Image:ME0000790359_2.jpg|Full view of a Hybrid in Resistance: Fall of Man. Image:Sucker_punch.jpg|A Hybrid attacking an American soldier. Image:115242-1.jpg|Hybrid sketch drawing. Image:Preproduction_Hybrid.jpg|A pre-production version of the Hybrid. ''Resistance 2'' Image:Hybrid_Render.jpg|An unskinned Hybrid render. Image:Hybrid_cloesup.jpg|Threatening closeup of a Hybrid. ''Resistance 3'' Image:Hybrid Fire.jpg Image:Hybrids R3.jpg Trivia * In Resistance: Fall of Man, Hybrids have three toes, whereas Hybrids in Resistance 2 have four. * In R:FOM multiplayer, Hybrids carry the LAARK under their arms, as opposed to Humans who carry it on their shoulders. *In R:FOM, Hybrids seemed to have some element of Human speech (though this was limited to statements such as "your dead" and "I kill you"). However, in Resistance 2 they seemed to lack this ability. * In LittleBigPlanet, you can buy an add-on costume for a Sackboy that look like a Hybrid suit. * In Resistance: The Gathering Storm, Hybrids have a limited ability to drive human vehicles, such as trucks. The Hybrids' ability to drive might pertain to the fact that they were once human beings, and that they may still be able to remember how to operate human machinery and vehicles (yet they still have minor difficulties in operating them). This is also shown in R:FOM's Beta trailers. *In Resistance 2 Co-op, upon being hit by a grenade, the Hybrids are, for some humorous reason, sometimes stuck "dancing" for a couple of seconds. In a way, this glitch resembles the effects of one of the guns from Insomniac's Ratchet and Clank Future series, which forces it's unlucky targets to dance in a similar fashion to the Hybrids. *In R:FOM, all Hybrids and similar strains had a slouched posture, with their heads bent forwards, and their entire body leaning forward. In Resistance 2, all Hybrids stand more or less upright and carry their heads upright. Whether this is supposed to be due to new cooling units not putting pressure on their posture or if it just has to do with Insomniac's revamp of the overall design is up to personal interpretation. *Most human soldiers consider Hybrids to be tenacious, deadly, ruthless, intelligent, and merciless; however, James Grayson has a completely different opinion of them. He says they have no logic, are unintelligent, terrible fighters, and he himself is generally unafraid of them. *In the PS3 game of Uncharted 2: Among Thieves, players can play as an Hybrid Chimera by downloading the "Heroes of Playstation" pack, on the Villains side. It also has Nathan Hale as a playable character on the Heroes side. *In Resistance 2, in San Fransisco after meeting with Doctor Malikov and clearing out the room with two levels and Furies separating two parts, look at one of the Hybrid bodies on the enemy's second floor. A normal Hybrid body will be there, but it will be colored black and instead of the normal-colored back coolers, this one's back cooler is black with the red parts turned blue. Category:Chimera Category:Resistance: Fall of Man Enemies Category:Resistance 2 Enemies Category:Resistance: Retribution Enemies